Lost City Found
by Falcon Horus
Summary: A collection of 21 drabbles and ficlets, written with prompts from the LJ community Lostcityfound's 3rd anniversary ficathon back in July '08. Beta'ing and uploading in progress. More info in the first chapter which is a handy INDEX.
1. INDEX

**Author's Note:**

These drabbles and ficlets were written for the LJ community Lostcityfound's 3rd year anniversary ficathon back in July '08. At the time I was in Italy on holiday so I was too late to post them while the ficathon was running. My beta had a hectic real life and thus the poor little drabbles and ficlets remained sitting on my hard drive. Recently I decided to throw them out there and have people adopt them for beta and so far that's going pretty good.

**Disclaimer:**

Stargate Atlantis and its characters aren't mine, even though my muse believes otherwise. I'm just borrowing them from MGM to have a little fun with them. The ideas are property of my muse, Kate, and so are any original characters that may have snug into any of the writings.

**Thank you:**

A quick thank you to my beta's, who have done me a great favor and they know they can ask me anything in return for their hard work:

+ **Soulspinder **(Rose, Confession)  
+ **Tanaquisga** (Lonely, Night Sky)  
+ **Gospikey** (Cold, The Egg, Boom!, Explosives, Boys, Of Kilts And Scots, Katarinus Heightmeyerianus, On The Rocks, Poison Ivy, Welcome Home, South Africa)  
+ **Lady_Xan** (Friends)  
+ **Merlins_sister** (Comfort)  
+ **Not beta'd** (Giggling)

**Feedback:**

Feedback is much appreciated! Flames are used to keep me warm. If you should locate errors or mistakes, don't hesitate to let me know (even beta's can still miss things). Constructive criticism is also very much appreciated.

**INDEX**

1 **Index**

2 **Rose** (Elizabeth Weir - PG13)  
_A single white rose in two different places._

3 **Confession** (John Sheppard & Kate Heightmeyer, John Sheppard/Elizabeth Weir - PG13)  
_John has a confession to make … and it might just be his last._

4 **The Egg** (Teyla Emmagan - PG)  
_A glimpse in the past of the Athosian children and how they entertained themselves._

5 **Cold** (Teyla Emmagan - PG)  
_A glimpse in Teyla's past, when she was just a child and her mother was still alive._

6 **Lonely** (Kate Heightmeyer - PG)  
_Kate gets all the wrong ideas when her friends suddenly seem to conspire against her._

7 **Night Sky** (Kate Heightmeyer - PG)  
_An old chapter closes, and a new one begins._

8 **Boom!** (Laura Cadman - PG-13)  
_Oops, did I do that? *innocent face*_

9 **Explosives** (Laura Cadman - PG-13)  
_Sculpting with C4 - must be a Cadman-hobby._

10 **Boys** (Laura Cadman & Teyla Emmagan - PG-13)  
_The girls have a little fun watching the boys play soccer._

11 **Of Kilts And Scots** (Laura Cadman/Carson Beckett, Kate Heightmeyer/John Sheppard - PG-13)  
_Laura and Carson are attending Kate and John's wedding, and Carson decides to dress according to Scottish tradition._

12 **Katarinus Heightmeyerianus** (Kate Heightmeyer/Evan Lorne - PG-13)  
_Naming things - a popular hobby practiced by many on the Atlantean expedition, including Major Lorne._

13 **Friends** (Laura Cadman, Teyla Emmagan, Elizabeth Weir & Kate Heightmeyer - PG-13)  
_There were four of them once, a secret gathering of friends._

14 **On The Rocks** (Teyla Emmagan & Elizabeth Weir - PG)  
_Another one of those weird Earth habits._

15 **Poison Ivy** (Laura Cadman & Elizabeth Weir - PG-13)  
_The Atlantis expedition has a list of plants people have to watch out for. Laura and Elizabeth add another species to the list._

16 **South Africa** (Peter Grodin & Kate Heightmeyer - PG-13)  
_A postcard from South Africa, forgotten during the hussle at the SGC and delivered by Peter._

17 **Welcome Home** (Kate Heightmeyer/John Sheppard/Elizabeth Weir - PG-13)  
_They almost lost her._

18 **Comfort** (Kate Heightmeyer/John Sheppard - PG-13)  
_When the person you love the most is afraid of you... Love will need a little help from time and patience to build a new bridge._

19 **Giggling** (Laura Cadman, Teyla Emmagan, Elizabeth Weir & Kate Heightmeyer - PG-13)  
_There were four of them once, a secret gathering of friends._

There are 21 fics in total.


	2. Rose

**Characters:** Elizabeth Weir & Radek Zelenka  
**Pairing:** Elizabeth Weir/Anyone  
**Prompt:** rose, Elizabeth Weir

* * *

A single white rose sat on her desk, lonely amidst report files and her computer. It looked fresh and alive, with leaves of dark green and a heart as white as snow. It waited there in silence.

She entered with Radek at her side, who was explaining something to her. She wasn't at all paying attention to her surroundings but was listening intently, absorbing every word. As they came to a standstill at her desk the Czech pointed curiously at the rose. She blinked, confused at first. Then she picked it up, looking at it with suspicion, sniffing it. It was real. She smiled. Whoever had brought her this gift had just made her happy.

A single white rose sat on the headstone, a lonely flower amidst grey stones and her engraved name. It looked fresh and alive, with leaves of dark green and the heart as white as snow. It waited there in silence for a woman that would not come.

Years went by. But every day a new one would replace the old one, until one day it stopped and people knew that whoever dropped the rose now had a rose of their own.


	3. Confession

**Characters:** Kate Heightmeyer, John Sheppard & Elizabeth Weir  
**Pairing:** John Sheppard/Elizabeth Weir  
**Prompt:** confession, Kate Heightmeyer & John Sheppard friendship

* * *

He stood outside her doors hopping from one foot to the other. He had never felt this nervous before. Well, maybe once before; when he was about to ask Nancy to marry him. But it was possible he was now even more nervous than he was then. He knew what he was about to do wasn't going to be easy and thus he had practiced in his quarters. The only thing, however, he couldn't practice for was her reaction, which he hoped would stay within the limits of normal. And, if remotely possible, would be without too many consequences for him.

Holding his breath he waved his hand in front of the lock, hearing the chime ring through the room. He counted down from ten. When he reached five the doors opened before him. He couldn't help but whistle a little as he noticed the black eye. Oh, he was a dead man. She'd write him up for an evaluation after this one, there was no doubt about it.

"Colonel." Her voice was sharp, so different from her otherwise calm and comforting tone. He winced involuntarily.

"Can I come in?" He really didn't want to do this in front of everyone.

"No." Ouch, razor sharp.

"Okay..." He nodded, taking a deep breath. If only his stupid little prank meant for none other than McKay hadn't gone _way_ south. "It was me." He said it in one breath, seizing up her reaction. To his surprise she laughed. He blinked, utterly confused, and briefly wondered if she hadn't heard him clearly enough. "It was me who set up the ground works for the prank."

"I told you he would come out and confess." John frowned at the other voice behind the doorway. His jaw dropped as Elizabeth stepped up next to Kate. "It's unbelievable what the threat of no sex can do to a man's mind." She winked at Kate who laughed even harder, tears rolling down her face as she hiccupped to the end. John grumbled and then pouted. They had set him up to do this and Kate had known all along. "Come on now, pouty face. Your reward is waiting." Elizabeth stepped outside with a grin and dragged her Colonel off to her own quarters, leaving Kate to attend to her eye.


	4. The Egg

**Characters:** Teyla Emmagan, Kanaan & Halling  
**Prompt:** egg, Teyla Emmagan

* * *

Teyla watched as the boys played near the hill. She had wanted to play too but they had told her in a few strong words that girls weren't allowed in their little game. She sulked, watching as they played tag and tried to push each other to the ground. They yelled and screamed, laughing out loud.

"Teyla!" She turned, finding her best friend bouncing up to her. He smiled as he plopped down by her side. "They are going after the egg." His eyes sparkled.

The egg. It was a stupid little game the Athosian children liked to play. They would climb the highest tree and steal an egg from the nest of a Vista, a medium sized carnivorous bird which didn't appreciate thieves and would attack relentless if it caught the thief in the act. Many children had been seriously injured after such an event. There even had been deaths, but those were only rumored and many believed just made up to scare the children.

"It's not fair." Teyla pouted. "I can climb too."

"There is a nest not far from here." The boy got up and started running in the direction of one of the largest trees near the settlement.

"Kanaan!" Teyla yelled after him, following in his footsteps. "Wait!"

They reached the tree but noticed they weren't the only ones there. The boys had already formed a circle and one of them, the oldest of the gang, was already making his way up to the top where a small nest was hidden between the leaves. The few on the ground were cheering as the other one progressed at a steady pace.

"He will never make it." Kanaan shook his head. "Halling is afraid of heights."

"Then why is he climbing up?" Teyla glanced at the boy by her side, barely a head taller than her.

"He wants to show them he is not a coward."

The boy made it to the nest without too much trouble and cheered loudly as he reached for his target and stuck it high in the air. The others down below cheered alongside and urged him to return to the ground. Teyla and Kanaan noticed how one look to the ground made the boy falter in his resolve to end his mission successfully. He grabbed the branch nearest to him and held on tightly.

"Halling is in trouble." Teyla said, turning at the sound of a Vista closing in. "Find some pebbles and make sure that Vista does not get a chance to get near us." Kanaan nodded as she sprinted off towards the tree, climbing all the way to the top as if she hadn't done anything else but that all her life.

The moment the other boys heard the Vista closing in on them, they screamed and made a run for it, leaving Halling quite literally high and dry. Kanaan positioned himself so he had a clear shot and pulled out his sling. He was pretty good at it, easily killing small rodents with nothing but his catapult and pebbles for ammunition. In the meantime, Teyla had reached Halling, who was shivering like a leaf in the wind, clutching the egg to his chest.

"Halling?" Teyla dropped her hand on his shoulder.

"I cannot get down." He said as he dared another glance downwards.

"I will help you." He nodded. "Just follow my lead. Kanaan will keep the bird busy."

It was with some ease that Teyla managed to get Halling back to the ground below, while Kanaan seemed to enjoy slinging pebbles the Vista's way. He cheered every time he hit the bird and it squawked loudly in protest. It came down again, and again, but met pebbles every single time.

That evening the trio ate Vista for dinner and admired the size of the egg, wondering if a small bird was growing inside. If there was, Halling would be able to train it for hunting, even though he had given the egg to Teyla as a 'thank you' gift. She had returned it with a smile, and instead used the grown bird's feathers to make a nice necklace for herself.

"This will be our little secret." Teyla said as they walked back into the settlement, and thus none of the other boys would ever know that Kanaan had killed the Vista and that Teyla had saved Halling.

"Deal." Both Kanaan and Halling said at the same time, smiling as Teyla disappeared in her father's tent.


	5. Cold

**Characters:** Teyla, Torren & Tagan (Teyla's parents)  
**Prompt:** cold, Teyla Emmagan

* * *

The warmth of the fur blanket fell around her shoulders, as she snoozed against her mother's side. Tagan smiled as her husband settled across from her, on the other side of the small fire. Torren poked around the ashes as he dropped another log down.

"Teyla?" Tagan whispered, stirring the little child by her side. "Are you hungry?"

Teyla didn't even bother to open her eyes as she shook her head, mumbling softly. "Just cold."

Tagan pulled the blanket closer, rubbing Teyla's back a little. "Better?"

"Mmm...," was all that followed and Tagan knew her daughter would sleep through the night.


	6. Lonely

**Spoiler:** Duet  
**Characters:** Kate Heightmeyer, John Sheppard, Elizabeth Weir, Miko Kusanagi, Chuck, Teyla Emmagan, Ronon Dex  
**Prompt:** lonely, Kate Heightmeyer

* * *

Kate sat in the cafeteria, stirring her soup. It was slowly getting cold and she knew it, but she couldn't keep her eyes off the large group of people a few tables away from hers. They were chatting and laughing like crazy. She caught them glancing her way once in a while, and as they did so they would turn back conspiratorially and whisper to one another. She was wondering what was so fascinating about her, and had come to the rather disturbing conclusion that it wasn't her as a person that was attracting their interest in such an unnerving way, but her as the psychologist.

She pushed the bowl of soup away, sighed and got up. She headed for the door, her shoulders slumped and her gaze fixed on the floor in front of her feet. As she passed the table, she could have sworn you could hear a pin drop. She dared to glance at the group, several people she considered friends in some form or another among them. Disappointment hit hard as she continued on her way to her quarters, knowing she'd be left alone there at least.

Kate smiled politely at Dr. Miko Kusanagi as the scientist left her office after what had been a light session. Miko was an adventure all on her own; Kate never knew what the woman would talk about.

Once Miko had gone, Kate sat down at her computer and started filling out some more details in Kusanagi's file. She was halfway done when her radio cracked to life. It had taken them a while to realize she too might actually have use for one, but the point had been made when McKay had had a fit during one of his sessions when Lieutenant Cadman had been sharing his body.

"_Dr. Heightmeyer, please report to the briefing room."_

She blinked in confusion as Chuck called for her. What was so important they all of a sudden decided they needed her presence?

On her way to the briefing room, she noticed people stopped talking as she approached and then whispered once she'd passed, glancing back and forth between her and whoever they were walking down the hall with. Just like people had been doing ever since that evening in the cafeteria a week ago.

She could handle the gossip and the jokes about her profession, or so she had thought. She could handle the loneliness accompanying the job, or so she had thought. But the longer it went on, the harder it was to deal with. She was a human being, too, with needs and feelings. She needed friends and people to love her just as much as anyone else.

Her heart began to beat faster as she approached the briefing room. She suddenly felt like she was going to faint, her fears throwing her body in turmoil for a moment. She knew she needed fresh air sooner rather than later. Reaching the control room she hurried past Chuck and out onto the balcony. Once outside, she took deep breaths, trying to calm herself.

"Dr. Heightmeyer...?" Chuck must have noticed something wasn't quite right: he followed her out and came up beside her, casually leaning against the railing and watching her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, forcing a smile on her face.

"I just thought, well, you looked rather pale. More so than usual."

"I'm fine." She turned to face him. "Thank you for your concerns." She was caught off-guard for a second as she found genuine worry written in his eyes. "I just needed a little fresh air." She vaguely waved around her. "It's rare I come up here."

Chuck nodded. "The view here is indeed spectacular." He turned to look at the city beneath them and the ocean way down below. "Dr. Weir is waiting for you in the briefing room. Shall I let her know you'll be there in a few minutes?"

"It's okay." Kate waved the remark away. "I shouldn't keep her waiting." Chuck smiled, and walked back inside the control room. She took one last deep breath as she steeled herself to face the people she now knew only pretended to be friends with her so they could gossip later on. She almost hoped she was just being paranoid and that all of it was simply an elaborate plan by a higher power trying to get her to quit and go home before something really bad could happen to her.

Even so it unnerved her to no end when she noticed people around her coming to a sudden halt as she walked up to the closed briefing room doors. She wasn't that special, was she? What had people been saying about her that they found her so fascinating, but not fascinating enough they wanted to be friends with her? She felt thoroughly confused as she stepped across the threshold into the briefing room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KATE!"

A dozen voices shouted the greeting. Kate gaped at the assembled crowd, not quite believing what she was seeing. She blinked but the people were still there, smiling widely. She reached out and grabbed the nearby doorframe to hold herself up and tried to say something but nothing came out. Her mind had gone completely blank.

After a while her brain managed to notice that most, if not all, the people in the room had been those who had been talking about her in the cafeteria the other night. It suddenly hit her they had in fact been planning this surprise party all along.

"Happy birthday, Kate." Someone pushed a glass of champagne into her hand as she slowly came back to herself. It was Teyla, beaming at her as she continued, "The party was John's idea

"Rodney thought you wouldn't like it, though." Ronon stepped up behind Teyla, cradling a glass of champagne in both hands.

"Hey, Doc!" John, appearing from the other side, took her arm gently and towed her back out of the briefing room and into the control area. He pushed her in front of him to stand at the top of the stairs, and pointed down to where Chuck and Miko were pushing a cart topped by the largest cake she'd ever seen. "You need to blow out those candles, 'cause Ronon's been eyeing that cake all day and he might not have the patience to wait any longer."

As she walked down the stairs towards the cake, she noticed more and more people gathering around, raising their glasses as she caught their eyes. She was genuinely moved and was absolutely sure she wasn't going to keep it together much longer. If it wasn't already too late. Approaching the cake she saw it was chocolate, her favorite. They had remembered that. They did listen when she was talking. She did have friends. They weren't just pretending.

"Happy birthday, Kate." Elizabeth appeared at Chuck's side.

"T-thank you." For the first time she managed to say something again. "How...?"

"It took some organizing. We're sorry about the secrecy and for our behavior in the last couple of weeks, but it was all for the greater good." Elizabeth must have noticed the tears in Kate's eyes, because she pulled her into a hug. "You deserve this, Kate. Everybody chipped in, one way or another. Now," she let go of Kate and smiled at her, "blow out those candles and cut the cake because we might have to put Ronon in restraints if we make him wait any longer."

Kate couldn't manage more than a mix between a sob and a chuckle, as she turned to the cake to blow out the candles.

The moment the last one went out, everybody in the room started to cheer and applaud. Kate blushed – how could she have been so wrong about the people around her? – but deep down she was enjoying every second.

"Can I have a piece now?"

Kate started laughing as Ronon strolled past her, making straight for the cake. She sipped her champagne while she waited for the first piece of cake to be served to her. Ronon had to wait for the second one.


	7. Night Sky

**Spoiler:** The Return I  
**Character:** Kate Heightmeyer  
**Prompt:** night sky, Kate Heightmeyer

* * *

Kate stood on the balcony of her apartment, breathing in the night air, contemplating her life so far. The last three years had been a real rollercoaster ride and she wondered if she would be able to go back to her normal life from before. She highly doubted it, but there was no harm in trying. She glanced up, seeing clouds had gathered, covering the once so familiar stars. She missed the different sky, the one that had been a constant reminder she wasn't home on Earth.

The Atlantis expedition had returned to the Milky Way, and who knew when they would be allowed back on Atlantis, if ever.

All at once, Kate decided she needed change. The chance was far too real they'd have to stay here and deal with the fact that chapter was now closed. She glanced up one last time and then stepped back inside.

"A new hair color," she mumbled as she crawled into her bed. "New chapter, new hair color." It was the last thought as she flicked the lights off, and the first when she got up the next morning.


	8. Boom!

**Characters:** Laura Cadman & Evan Lorne  
**Prompt:** 'Boom?', Laura Cadman

* * *

Laura ran like the wind as she made her way out of range of the blast that was inevitably coming in just a few minutes. She ducked behind a small rock wall, panting. She checked her watch, and dared a quick peek over the edge. Two of her team members came running down the same path she had taken. She signaled her position, noticing they changed direction immediately, joining her seconds later.

"Sergeant, where's the Major?" She glanced at the young man who was gasping for air.

"He's right behind us." He vaguely pointed to where they came from.

The trio peeked over the edge again, waiting for their team leader to appear. They, however, had to duck at once as the ground shook with a distant explosion.

"CADMAN!" The three soldiers glanced at each other and then looks settled on Laura. "LIEUTENANT!" Laura and the others got up, finding Major Lorne coming down the path. His hair was sticking to all sides, if at all possible. His clothes were ripped and he was covered in black fall-out from the explosion. They glanced at each other, barely able to contain a chuckle. "What the hell was that?" Evan glared at the blonde in front of him as he reached their position.

"Boom?" Laura innocently guessed. Evan positively glared and grumbled in response.


	9. Explosives

**Characters:** Laura Cadman  
**Prompt:** explosives, Laura Cadman

* * *

Laura listened to the sounds down the corridor; the fighting, the bullets that hit target or bounced off the walls. She listened to the screams coming closer, yet her concentration was on her hands which were attaching C4 to the door in front of her. Her fingers kneaded the clay into small shapes. Her marine colleagues had often joked about her explosive artwork but Laura'd always done the job right when something needed to go boom. She searched her vest pockets for the detonator and set the small charges. She glanced over her work, admiring the stars and moon she'd created. Orion was her favorite constellation and as such it took an important position on the door.

Cadman nodded satisfied, stepped back to the corner and signaled her team mates to take cover. "Fire in the hull!" And at once Orion blew a hole to freedom for them. She vaguely registered her team running past. She briefly admired her explosive work and then hauled ass to the gate.


	10. Boys

**Characters:** Teyla Emmagan, Laura Cadman & Original Characters  
**Prompt:** boys, Laura Cadman & Teyla Emmagan friendship

* * *

The moment Colonel Sheppard had declared that the marines take a day off, they had organized their time away from the city, spending a day on the main land. Most of the men had decided on playing soccer. Not much was needed and the rules were easy to explain to everyone, even the Athosians.

The weather was beautiful and in no time tops had appeared, and men had collectively gotten rid of their shirts. Most of the female population among the marines had decided on getting a tan, and a few were watching the games. And even less of them were actually participating.

Lt. Cadman and two others were seated near the field, occasionally cheering loudly or yelling when something wasn't quite to their liking. But most of their time was spent on rating their male colleagues, who were all too aware of the ladies' game.

"Oh..." Sergeant Neil, a tall brunette with curious green eyes, pointed at Sergeant Baker who was dribbling his way to the other side. "Look at Baker's abs. That's one fine specimen, don't you think so too?" She glanced sideways at her companions, who eagerly nodded.

"That's worth at least a seven." Sergeant Kelly, who couldn't conceal her Irish heritage even if her life depended on it, said.

"A seven?" Cadman turned at the young woman by her side, frowning. "Only a seven?"

"He's a little short for my liking." She giggled.

"Okay, we'll give you that." Neil and Cadman nodded.

"Good afternoon, Lieutenant Cadman." Laura turned at the familiar voice and smiled as Teyla stood behind her.

"Afternoon, Teyla." She greeted. "Care to join us?" Laura patted the ground next to her.

"What are you doing?" Teyla sat down, cross legged. She glanced at the two other marines as they cheered and whistled when Baker scored.

"That's my seven." Kelly clasped Neil on the back. "And a half, cause he scored." Neil chuckled in response.

"We are watching the game." Laura said with a smile.

"And rating the fine specimen that is playing it." Neil turned, an unmistakable grin plastered on her face.

"What?" Teyla's frowned confused, glancing back and forth between the ladies and the men on the field.

"We're checking out the men." Laura said, leaving no room for misinterpretation of what they were doing exactly.

"Oh..." Teyla understood, and nodded. "Kate once told me it's the..."

Laura held up her hand, silencing the Athosian at once. "I have no doubt Heightmeyer has a whole slew of theories about why we women do these kind of things, but I'd rather not hear them. It's my day off, at last, I'd like to enjoy it."

"In the most pleasant way we can." Neil added.

"By rating our men." Kelly cheered. "I found a ten!" She practically jumped up as she pointed at one of the new guys, a slender but firmly build marine with pitch black hair and a somewhat darker skin. "Oh, he's perfect." She giggled as she kept gazing at the young man. "That's my McDreamy. Oh, he definitely is."

"McDreamy?" Three sets of eyebrows shot upwards.

"Oh, look at him. He is so mine."

"That is Lieutenant David D'Angelo." Teyla recognized him from an earlier sparring session. Ronon had beaten him to a pulp, much to her annoyance. "He's a very adequate soldier." The trio turned to Teyla at once.

"You've met him in person?" Laura asked in surprise.

"My McDreamy?"

"Stop saying that!" Neil playfully slapped Kelly over the head.

"Yes, Ronon and I sparred with him." Kelly's gaze glazed over as she pondered all the possibilities she could do with her McDreamy, happily drooling away as she turned back to him. "And he has a boyfriend."

"WHAT?!" Kelly made them jump as she turned back, her neck protesting under the sudden strain. Teyla nodded. "No, this cannot be true. Not my perfect ten."

Laura looked from Kelly to Teyla, catching the latter winking, a smirk appearing on her face. "That's a shame." She played along for a bit.

"That's so not fair." Kelly pouted, to which both Laura and Teyla started laughing. "Oh ha ha, very funny."

"Afternoon ladies." They looked up to find the perfect ten standing near their position, drinking from a bottle of water. He winked at Kelly as he jogged back onto the field, showing her his fine backside.

"He winked." Kelly said. "Wait a minute..." Realization dawned on her. "He winked!" She slowly turned to her three friends, who were trying their very best not to laugh out loud. "Oh you..." Kelly wrinkled her nose up, showing Teyla a closed fist. "I'll get back to you. You just wait."

"Good luck with that!" Laura stated matter-of-factly, winking at Teyla who just smiled knowingly.


	11. Of Kilts And Scots

**Characters:** Laura Cadman, Carson Beckett  
**Pairings:** Laura Cadman/Carson Beckett, mentioning of Kate Heightmeyer/John Sheppard  
**Prompt:** "You're wearing that?", Laura Cadman/Carson Beckett

* * *

Laura checked herself in the mirror. She was proud of her slim black dress which Carson had surprised her with on their shopping trip. Her long blond hair was down and she absolutely loved herself, turning to check her back. As she did so, she noticed her husband sneak past her. To her utter surprise he was wearing a traditional Scottish kilt, with the accompanying white woolen socks and black shoes underneath. He had chosen a striped shirt as top and a simple black jacket to finish it off. She stepped away from the mirror and followed him into the hallway where she caught him checking himself out in the mirror.

"So, you're wearing _that_ to John and Kate's wedding?" Laura smiled as she pointed at his kilt, a thought crossing her mind as she looked at him. "Is it true real Scots don't wear anything underneath it?" Carson blushed a little at first but then decided playing mysterious would get him farther than just admit.

"Why don't you find out later?" He winked and started down the stairs. Laura giggled, following him down and linking with him as they left the house.


	12. Katarinus Heightmeyerianus

**Characters:** Kate Heightmeyer & Evan Lorne  
**Pairing:** Kate Heightmeyer/Evan Lorne  
**Spoilers:** Tabula Rasa  
**Prompt:** local fauna, Kate Heightmeyer/Evan Lorne

* * *

"No, you can't look." Evan kept his hand in front of Kate's eyes as he lead her down the hallways and into the lab of the entomologists, whom the marines referred to as the bug- people. "Almost there." Kate giggled a little, curious about why Lorne had come down to her office in the middle of the day, in between sessions, urging her to come with him without actually telling her where they were going in the first place. "And we have arrived." He pulled her along to what she deduced as a table, where they stopped and he pulled his hand away. "Tada..." He said in anticipation.

Kate looked down, finding she was looking at a light green beetle the size of a child's fist, crawling around in a glass bowl. Someone had left him some salad to enjoy and they had even thought of something decorative as they had dropped a stick in there with him.

"Kate, meet the Katarinus Heightmeyerianus." Evan introduced Kate to the beetle, which suddenly shifted his light green to a more darker green as it shifted away from the salad. "It has a whole spectrum of green in that shield."

"You named a beetle after me?" Kate blinked as she glanced from the beetle to Evan and back. He nodded, still smiling. "You named a beetle after me?" She repeated, emphasizing her words even more.

"Yup. Don't you like it? The beetle is indigenous to the main land." He proudly continued.

"You named a beetle after me." Kate continued, still too stunned.

"Katie named a cactus after McKay." Evan defended himself.

"What do you mean by that?" Kate positively glared. "That I'm like a beetle, like McKay's personality resembles a cactus sometimes, if not all times."

"No, it's the green of his shield. It reminds me of the green of your eyes. It shifts too, whatever mood you're in. Light when you're smiling, darker when..." She clasped her hand over his mouth, preventing him from finishing his sentence in front of several scientists entering the room.

"They don't need to know that." Kate hissed, as she tried in vain not to blush too hard.

"So, you like it then?" Evan smiled when she pulled her hand back.

"Maybe." She said. "It's sweet." Evan's smile grew. "But I would have preferred something more fluffy and cute than a beetle, if I may be perfectly honest."

"I promise next time it'll be something cute and fluffy." Lorne grinned.

"But no cactus." Kate quickly added.

"No cactus, I promise."


	13. Friends

**Characters:** Laura Cadman, Teyla Emmagan, Elizabeth Weir & Kate Heightmeyer  
**Spoilers:** Duet, Lifeline, Doppelganger, The Seer  
**Warning:** Character death  
**Prompt:** giggling; Laure Cadman, Teyla Emmagan, Elizabeth Weir & Kate Heightmeyer

* * *

There were four of them once, a secret gathering of friends.

One was a young lieutenant, out for a little adventure, not knowing what she was getting herself into but enjoying every moment of it. Laura Cadman always wanted to be two things in her life, dance or blow stuff up. She had chosen the latter and joined the military, following in her brother's footsteps.

She would meet with the other three on multiple occasions, always making sure there was something to do. She'd bring them together, inform them of time and place. She made them laugh as she recalled the time when she had been stuck in the body of the lead scientist, Dr. Rodney McKay. She would be comforted when she lost one of her colleagues in the battle against the Wraith. And they would giggle together when they realized the Athosian wine was quite a bit stronger than initially thought.

But then her life changed and Lieutenant Laura Cadman was recalled home to fight the Ori, and three remained.

* * *

Another was a diplomat, pulled from her classes to be reassigned to a secret facility underneath Cheyenne Mountain to oversee a highly classified project which contained a device that could send people to other worlds. Afterward she had easily rolled into the position of leader of the Atlantis expedition, whose objective was to find the mythological city of the Ancients and maybe even meet them in person. Elizabeth Weir could never have dreamed of the possibilities that lay before her, and of the adventures she was going to be having. Never in her wildest dreams could she have foreseen the events that unfolded before her.

She'd attend the gatherings, always late. They had to remind her and on occasion just passed by her office to inform her she was once again late. She would listen to their gossips, to their fears and insecurities. She'd spend nights talking and drinking, laughing and giggling. They would eat the last of the chocolate chip cookies, and she'd treat them with her dark chocolate, sent to her by one of her Belgian friends.

But then events unfolded to which she had no grip. Doctor Elizabeth Weir was lost to the enemy, saving the people she loved the most, and two remained.

* * *

One of them was a psychologist, thrown into the adventure by accident. She had been one of the lucky few to have an Ancient gene that allowed her to operate Ancient technology. In addition she was an extraordinary psychologist who knew her profession well , so off she went. Kate Heightmeyer was never really adventurous in her ways, but her curiosity would most certainly get her killed one day. Her mother warned her on more than one occasion as a child that she might not always be able to satisfy her curiosity. It always made her smile when she remembered her mother's voice during such conversations or talks.

She would get invites in her inbox, and she would attend when possible. She usually didn't bring much, other than her shoulders to cry on and more than once her wicked sense of humor to entertain. They could tell each other anything and she'd treat their secrets as if they were in session, and she was able to tell them what was on her mind. On many occasions, however, her craziness would spill out into the hallways and they'd hear people complain about constant giggling for days on end.

But then her time was up and Doctor Kate Heightmeyer was killed by an alien entity, and only one remained.

* * *

Teyla Emmagan would never understand the universe, but she understood pain and loss better than anyone. She knew what it was like to lose friends and family all the time. She would go to their quarters and sit in the dark, all alone. She'd bring a glass and some Athosian wine, which changed into water when she found out she was with child. She'd tell them about her life, but there would be no answer back. No giggling or laughing, just the sound of her voice and the softness of her crying.

There would be a time she'd see them again, when all four of them would be reunited in laughter and happiness.


	14. On The Rocks

**Characters:** Teyla Emmagan & Elizabeth Weir  
**Prompt:** rocks, Teyla Emmagan & Elizabeth Weir

* * *

"Whiskey on the rocks, please." Teyla tilted her head curiously as the man by her side ordered his drink. She turned to Elizabeth on her other side, who was ordering theirs.

"He wants to have rocks with his whiskey. Why?"

Elizabeth blinked confused. "What?"

"He asked for a whiskey on the rocks. Why does he want his whiskey with rocks?" Teyla looked utterly confused and clearly couldn't make head nor tails of the idea.

"He means ice-cubes." Elizabeth chuckled, paying the bartender. "The cubes look a little like rocks, I guess. Whiskey on the rocks is nothing more than a little whiskey with a lot of ice." She motioned at the glass that was placed in front of the man.

"Oh, I see." Teyla looked at the glass, understanding.

"Come on, our men are waiting for their drinks." Teyla nodded, gave the glass of whiskey one last look and then followed Elizabeth to their table.


	15. Poison Ivy

**Characters:** Laura Cadman & Elizabeth Weir  
**Prompt:** poison ivy, Laura Cadman & Elizabeth Weir

* * *

Seconds after the wormhole established and the event horizon settled into a calm blue-ish pool, both Doctor Elizabeth Weir and Lieutenant Laura Cadman came storming into the gate area, yelling at each other. All personnel present witnessed the argument, and noticed how both women walked funny and seemed to be having a rash of sorts on unexposed flesh.

"I told you it was poison ivy, but you wouldn't listen." Laura told Elizabeth as she bent over, scratching her legs.

"The leaves were blue." Elizabeth retorted, stretching her arms as far as she could to reach a practically unreachable spot on her back. "You could have said something before I decided to step into the middle of it."

"I did." Laura replied, switching her scratching to a particularly itchy spot on her arm. "Twice!" She held up her fingers to emphasize the number of times. "But you wouldn't listen."

"Ladies..." Colonel Sheppard tried to interrupt but was cut off by a waving arm.

"Twice?" Elizabeth wriggled. "Not once did I hear you. Not. Once."

"Are you sure your hearing aid is working then?" Laura grumbled frustrated.

"My hearing aid?" There was a moment in which Elizabeth seemed to be too flabbergasted but then her eyes narrowed. "My hearing is just fine. You should have Carson check your throat, check if the sound is working fine." She grumbled, going stir crazy from the itch.

"Ladies..." The duo turned as the aforementioned Carson appeared in sight. "What happened?"

"Poison ivy, the Pegasus variety, happened." Sheppard pointed at the rash.

"It's driving us insane." Elizabeth almost threw herself at the doctor. "Please make it stop!" She bent and at an awkward angle managed to reach another otherwise unreachable spot.

Carson bit his lower lip as he ordered his team to take the two unfortunate ladies to his infirmary. Sheppard enquired how long it would take for the rash to disappear. "Not long, but it will be most unpleasant while it lasts."

"Oh joy..." Sheppard winced as he quickly retreated, leaving Carson the unpleasant task of taking care of the diplomat and the lieutenant. He was quite sure they hadn't heard the last of it, though. This was going to reverberate through the city and he wasn't sure whether Cadman and Weir would be on speaking terms anytime soon again. They most certainly weren't going to go off-world together and blue leaves were bound to end up on the list of forbidden plants real soon.


	16. South Africa

**Characters:** Peter Grodin & Kate Heightmeyer  
**Prompt:** South Africa, Peter Grodin & Kate Heightmeyer

* * *

"Dr. Heightmeyer?" Peter Grodin glanced around the corner of the door to her quarters. "Hello, anyone there?" He slowly crossed the doorstep and stepped inside, seizing up the small quarters. He hadn't spent much time with the psychologist in Antarctica, and even less since they were in Atlantis. They had been busy powering up the city and learning about its functions, and what to touch and what not to touch. He patiently waited as he called out again and this time there was an answer coming from behind him.

"Dr. Grodin?" He turned and smiled.

"I'm sorry to intrude." Peter apologized and stepped aside as Kate passed him by, dropping some files on her desk. "I didn't know you weren't here."

"I had forgotten some files and on my way back I bumped into Dr. Weir." Kate explained, observing the Brit as his gaze wandered around the room. "Do you need something?"

Peter's attention snapped back to Kate. "Ah..." He started as he pulled a postcard from a stack of envelopes. "It seems we still had some mail left which wasn't distributed yet at the SGC." He handed Kate the postcard, lingering while she read what was written on the back. The front showed a city by the sea.

"It's from my sister in South Africa. She's congratulating me on the new job." Kate smiled.

"South Africa..." Peter mused. "Always wanted to visit there."

"It's nice." Kate tilted her head a little, remembering a particularly nice vacation with her sister. "I really like it there."

"I should go." He said as he smiled politely. "Many more letters to deliver." He realized that he was running away from where the conversation was heading. He didn't want to think of home too much, not knowing whether they would ever be able to return there, and if he would ever have time to visit South Africa and so many other countries he still wished to see.

Kate nodded. "Will see you around then?" Peter smiled as he walked out and disappeared down the hall. Kate turned the card around in her hand, and then decided to place it right beside her bed on the nightstand. "Goodbye little sister!"


	17. Welcome Home

**Characters:** John Sheppard, Kate Heightmeyer & Elizabeth Weir  
**Pairing:** Kate Heightmeyer/John Sheppard/Elizabeth Weir  
**Prompt:** 'welcome home!', Kate Heightmeyer/John Sheppard/Elizabeth Weir

* * *

Elizabeth lay awake in the dark, listening to her breathing. She knew John was on the other side of the large bed, doing exactly the same thing. Her hand sneaked across and found John's halfway. He was definitely awake.

She was really there, in between them, alive and kicking. It had been such a close call but she had pulled through. Their sweet Kate had survived, had fought back and had eventually come back to them. Whole and perfect, just the way they remembered her.

It had been such a mess. The team had returned, carrying several wounded and Kate had been one of them. They had walked into a Genii ambush, shot down and left for dead. She had flat lined, twice; once en route to the infirmary, and once inside. The memory ripped through Elizabeth's mind, sending shivers down her back.

Carson had patched them all up to the best of his abilities, and yet they had lost three members, but Kate wasn't one of them. She fought her way back to the surface and survived. The way had been long and hard, with many ups and downs. They had said she would have to go back to Earth, but she wouldn't leave unless they promised her she would be able to return afterwards. And returned she had. Parting, however, was something they never wanted to experience again.

They had celebrated her return with a big, but mostly private 'welcome home' party. It had been a grand success, with champagne and strawberries, chocolate and whipped cream. Kate had snuggled in between them, wanting both to be as close to her as they could possibly get. She needed to feel them to know she was really back.

She stirred and Elizabeth shushed her back to sleep, kissing her forehead as she settled in more closely. She felt a tight squeeze and knew everything would be just fine. They were back together and she'd do everything in her power to keep it that way.


	18. Comfort

**Characters:** Kate Heightmeyer & John Sheppard  
**Pairing:** Kate Heightmeyer/John Sheppard  
**Spoilers:** Lifeline & Doppelganger  
**Prompt:** comfort, Kate Heightmeyer/John Sheppard

* * *

John gazed down to the far end of the cafeteria, his coffee turning cold on the table. Fewer and fewer people came and went, but all of them would spare him one look. They blamed him. If he hadn't been so overpowered by the desire to touch the crystal on that planet, none of them would have had to go through the experience of being terrified of dying in their sleep. There had been victims ... almost anyway.

He thought of her and the looks she gave him now. She was afraid of him and he'd noticed she would recoil from his touch. He had fought his evil twin. He had seen the hatred and the pleasure of torture in his dark eyes. He had felt the satisfaction with which the creature enjoyed manipulating his victims. If he were her, he'd be afraid of him too.

He sighed, took the cup and got up. He dropped it with the dishes and left, feeling the stares of the few still there like they were drilling holes in his back. He was sorry that they wouldn't easily forget about what had happened, and the consequences it had on the population of the city. He shivered at the thought of his friends identifying him with his evil twin.

They wouldn't do that, would they? But _she_ did.

He walked the hallways and noticed a little too late that his feet had taken him to different quarters than his own. He softly cursed his subconscious mind but then decided he'd do no harm by checking if she was okay. John knew she had Teyla on speed dial if something was wrong, and he was glad to know the Athosian would look out for her. If it hadn't been for his team member in the first place, he would have lost her to the creature, and the guilt would have been enough to send him to that dark corner in his mind he reserved for his worst feelings of guilt – like losing Elizabeth to the Asurans.

He quickly debated his approach and then waved his hand across the chime. His gaze was down when the door opened, and as he looked up he noticed she had been crying. He remained standing outside as he observed her and she him. She would see the tiredness around his eyes, and the haunted look. He saw the red-rimmed eyes and the thin line where her lips were. Her green eyes were wide and yet searching. If only he knew what it was they were searching for.

"I was on my way to my quarters when I thought I'd come by and see how you are." He was lying through his teeth, since his quarters were in the opposite direction of hers, yet at the same time he was telling the truth. He hated the duality. Why was it necessary for him to lie about something that was true in a sense? It confused him for a moment. "So..." He continued. "How are you?"

She shifted her eyes, and looked past him, not _at_ him. "Fine." He could tell she was lying but he didn't push the issue. It wouldn't do him any good anyway.

"That's good." He forced himself to respond. "If you should need anything..."

"Teyla's just around the corner." She interrupted him. A jab went through his heart this time. She valued Teyla more now than him. Then again he couldn't blame her.

"Okay..." He stepped back, swinging a little uncomfortably, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Goodnight." He didn't dare to wish her sweet dreams, knowing the words would sound wrong to her if they were said by him, now, after everything that had happened.

"G'night." She stepped back and closed her doors at once.

He nodded at the closed doors, sighing heavily, briefly wondering whether she would ever trust him again. He winced at all the awkward moments that were still ahead before such time would arise. Would they be able to work together now? Was this going to become too big of an issue? Would she call it a day and quit? She wouldn't do that, would she? She was one of the strongest women he knew. She had been a buoy for so many, including him, even though his sessions were usually a result of a direct order from the leader of the expedition. Yet, he had come to know her in more different ways as they spent time together off the clock. Teyla's best friend was an entirely different person when she wasn't being the expedition's psychologist.

"John..."

He stopped dead in his tracks at the first sound of her voice calling out to him. He blinked, hoping this wasn't just another twisted dream he'd wake up from, one in which she was dead, killed by his evil twin.

"John."

He slowly turned, finding she was closing the distance between them, step by step. She stopped, leaving plenty of space between them. "I'm sorry," she whispered, looking at him. In the faint light of the hallway he noticed tears rolling down her face. He made the mistake of stepping closer, causing her to back away again. He halted immediately, not even realizing he was holding his breath. "I just need time." He nodded. "Just a little time to figure it out."

"Sure," he managed to say, feeling his throat tighten. Then the first of many awkward moments followed as she tried to figure out what to do next. He was surprised when she closed the distance and instead of just looking at him, she circled her arms around him, resting her head against his chest. For an instant he froze, his body uncomfortable at the action, but then he relaxed and slowly circled his arms around her frame. He dropped his head down to plant a sweet little kiss on top of her head, smelling her hair ... peach.

They stood for a while in the middle of the hallway, drawing whatever strength and comfort either had left from each other. Their hearts beating in perfect unison, yet the distance between them was larger than ever before. A new bridge had to be built and the sooner they started the better. John knew she had laid the first brick and he would do anything in his power to complete it. In due time the distance between them would be small again and they would be able to leave the events behind them. But not yet.

"I love you, Kate." He said, whispering the words in her ear as he hugged her more tightly. She nodded against his shoulder, but didn't say the words he longed to hear again. Though she would, he knew, soon… but not yet.


	19. Giggling

**Characters:** Laura Cadman, Teyla Emmagan, Elizabeth Weir & Kate Heightmeyer  
**Prompt:** giggling, Laura Cadman, Teyla Emmagan, Elizabeth Weir & Kate Heightmeyer friendship  
**Spoiler:** Duet, Lifeline, Doppelganger & The Seer

* * *

There were four of them once, a secret gathering of friends.

One was a young lieutenant, out for a little adventure, not knowing what she was getting herself into but enjoying every moment of it. Laura Cadman always wanted to do two things in her life, dance or blow stuff up. She had chosen the latter and joined the military, following in her brother's footsteps.

She would meet with the other three on multiple occasions, always making sure there was something to do. She'd bring them together, inform them of time and place. She made them laugh as she recalled the time when she had been stuck in the body of the lead scientist, Dr. Rodney McKay. She would be comforted when she lost one of her colleagues in the battle against the Wraith. And they would giggle together when they realized the Athosian wine was quite a bit stronger than initially thought.

But then her life changed and Lieutenant Laura Cadman was recalled home to fight the Ori, and three remained.

~/~

Another was a diplomat, pulled from her classes to be reassigned to a secret facility underneath Cheyenne Mountain to oversee a highly classified project which contained a device that could send people to other worlds. Afterward she had easily rolled into the position of leader of the Atlantis expedition, whose objective was to find the mythological city of the Ancients and maybe even meet them in person. Elizabeth Weir could never have dreamed of the possibilities that lay before her, and of the adventures she was going to be having. Never in her wildest dreams could she have foreseen the events that unfolded before her.

She'd attend the gatherings, always late. They had to remind her and on occasion just passed by her office to inform her she was once again late. She would listen to their gossips, to their fears and insecurities. She'd spend nights talking and drinking, laughing and giggling. They would eat the last of the chocolate chip cookies, and she'd treat them with her dark chocolate, sent to her by one of her Belgian friends.

But then events unfolded to which she had no grip. Doctor Elizabeth Weir was lost to the enemy, saving the people she loved the most, and two remained.

~/~

One of them was a psychologist, thrown into the adventure by accident. She had been one of the lucky few to have an Ancient gene that allowed her to operate Ancient technology. In addition she was an extraordinary psychologist who knew her profession well , so off she went. Kate Heightmeyer was never really adventurous in her ways, but her curiosity would most certainly get her killed one day. Her mother warned her on more than one occasion as a child that she might not always be able to satisfy her curiosity. It always made her smile when she remembered her mother's voice during such conversations or talks.

She would get invites in her inbox, and she would attend when possible. She usually didn't bring much, other than her shoulders to cry on and more than once her wicked sense of humor to entertain. They could tell each other anything and she'd treat their secrets as if they were in session, and she was able to tell them what was on her mind. On many occasions, however, her craziness would spill out into the hallways and they'd hear people complain about constant giggling for days on end.

But then her time was up and Doctor Kate Heightmeyer was killed by an alien entity, and only one remained.

~/~

Teyla Emmagan would never understand the universe, but she understood pain and loss better than anyone. She knew what it was like to lose friends and family all the time. She would go to their quarters and sit in the dark, all alone. She'd bring a glass and some Athosian wine, which changed into water when she found out she was with child. She'd tell them about her life, but there would be no answer back. No giggling or laughing, just the sound of her voice and the softness of her crying.

There would be a time she'd see them again, when all four of them would be reunited in laughter and happiness.


End file.
